


Hacer el Amor

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Enamorarse". 20 years after falling in love with Changmin in Spain, Yunho begins to have doubts. Only Changmin can make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacer el Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakaepichaya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sakaepichaya).



> This is the sequel to "Enamorarse"
> 
> Thanks to humuhumu88 for the beta!
> 
> The movie quotes are from Nicholas Sparks' The Notebook.

**20 years later…**

 

Yunho lifted his head off a plush pillow, sitting up eagerly to grab a hand-full of popcorn and stuffing it into his mouth while watching his favorite scene.

 

“ _You arrogant son of a bitch.”_

 

“ _Would you just stay with me?”_

 

“ _Stay with you? What for? Look at us, we're already fightin'.”_

 

“ _Well that's what we do, we fight... You tell me when I am being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass. Which you are, 99% of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a 2 second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing.”_

 

Changmin snorted and muttered, “Ain’t that the truth? Take notes, Yunho.”

 

Yunho smacked him on the arms lightly and shushed him.

 

“ _So what?”_

 

“ _So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me... everyday.”_

 

Yunho sighed, loving the dramatics. This confession always got to him; it’s so raw and true. Changmin’s head landed abruptly on his lap. Yunho looked down. “May I help you?”

 

Changmin nestled his face into Yunho’s thighs. Yunho tried to keep his attention on the movie but his spoiled partner was persistent. Grabbing the pillow from the couch, he nudged Changmin up and slipped it under his head. Changmin whined, “This movie sucks. You make me watch it every Valentine’s Day. It’s making me a little sick. The least you can do is play with my hair while we watch!”

 

Yunho rolled his eyes. “Don’t complain. You make me do things I don’t like too.”

 

“Like what?” Changmin sounded insulted but Yunho knew better. Lightly twirling his partner’s fluffy curls, he answered, “Like that damn book club you made me join.”

 

“That was for your own good! To expand your library beyond those smut novels you usually read!”

 

“They’re not smut novels!” Yunho argued. “They’re romance-war epics!”

 

“Glorified porn, I say!” And Changmin pushed his head back against Yunho’s hand, demanding more petting. Yunho complied, muttering under his breath, “As if you don’t read porn stories about us on the internet…”

 

“What’d you say?” Changmin flipped onto his back to glare. Yunho blinked fake-confusion. “Nothing, baby. Let’s finish watching the movie.”

 

But it’s hard to focus on anything with Shim Changmin glaring at you. Yunho squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what was coming. Nibble fingers dug into his side and started tickling mercilessly. Yunho fell to side, twisting and laughing uncontrollably.

 

Changmin withdrew his attack to settle back on the couch as if nothing had happened. With a quickened breath, Yunho sat up. “You can’t take the truth, can you?”

 

Eyes on the television, Changmin said, “Shhhhh. Let’s finish the movie.”

 

 _Unbelievable_ , Yunho sighed. The man was in his forties and still acted like the same old teenage brat.

 

Eventually, the movie’s final scene came up. Yunho only got tears in his eyes the first time he watched it then quickly developed an appreciation for this gut-wrenching moment. It did tend to dampen his mood, but he still felt a masochistic need to torture himself with this movie.

 

“ _Do you think our love, can take us away together?”_

 

“ _I think our love can do anything we want it to.”_

 

“ _I love you.”_

 

“ _I love you, Allie.”_

 

“ _Good night.”_

 

“ _Good night. I’ll be seeing you.”_

 

The characters had fallen in love when they were young and gotten married after many obstacles. With old-age, the woman developed deteriorating memory loss. But her husband stayed by her side, reminding her of their love every day. And in the end, they died. Together.

 

Yunho’s heart clenched. At 46, he’s not exactly young anymore. What if this happened to him? What if he lost his memory or got some other life-threatening disease? Would Changmin stay with him? His heart told him: _Yes, you idiot, he loves you_. His mind wasn’t being so cooperative. It kept reasoning that this movie wasn’t real life, that Changmin would grow impatient and leave him if he ever lost his memory. His partner already got impatient with him for being so scatter-brained.

 

Yunho looked to his side and saw Changmin staring at the ending credits with too much focus. When he looked closer, Yunho saw his cheeks were wet. This was the first time he’s seen Changmin cry from this film.

“Changminnie?” Yunho scooted down the couch. He wanted to run the back of his fingers down Changmin’s cheek and capture each tear with his knuckles, but he held back. “I thought you hated this movie.”

 

Changmin sniffled and wiped irritably at his cheek. Yunho reached out, his hand an inch from the younger man’s bare thigh then drew it back. What’s wrong with him? Since when had it been difficult for him to physically comfort his partner? He thought back to that day after New Year’s and felt insecurity grip him again. It’s best if he didn’t dwell on it…

Changmin didn’t seem to notice Yunho’s internal struggle as he answered, “I _don’t_ like this movie. I wasn’t crying…I had something in my eye.”

 

Yunho let the weak excuse slide and asked, “What would you do if that happened to us?”

 

“What would I do if _what_ happened to us?” Changmin reclined back against the couch, rubbing his eyes wearily.

 

Allowing himself to trace the fine hairs on Changmin’s thighs, Yunho expressed his concerns quietly, “What if I get a disease that eats away my long-term memory? What if it gets to a point where I forget _you_? I’m older than you…and getting older by the minute. What if you…eh, I don’t know – feel suffocated by the situation? Would you leave me?”

 

Changmin gazed at the flickering T.V. screen as the movie credits rolled. “What kind of question is that, Yunho?”

 

“A perfectly valid one in my opinion,” Yunho answered a bit defensively.

 

Changmin captured Yunho’s fingers. “No, it’s a pointless question and just the fact that you have to ask it proves you still don’t know me after all these years.”

 

“How can you say that?” Yunho twisted his hand out of Changmin’s grip and stood over him. “It’s a question relevant to our future together. And I know you better than anyone, please don’t suggest otherwise!”

 

Leaning his head back against the couch, Changmin spoke edgily, “Well, what am I supposed to think when you consider I might leave you in the future?”

 

Yunho sat back down on the couch with his legs tucked underneath him and gazed at his partner’s profile. Crow-feet wrinkles decorated the corner of Changmin’s eye, an obvious sign of age. Yunho traced them with his index finger, coaxing his partner to tilt towards him. Changmin spoke softly, “It’s Valentine’s Day. I don’t want us to fight. We had our traditional movie and dinner and now it’s time for the gift-exchange.”

 

Yunho stopped the caressing. “Why are you avoiding this topic? You can’t tell me that you, who worries about my health more than I do, has nothing to say on the matter. It’s natural with old age for disease to happen. Why won’t you answer me?”

 

Changmin stood up abruptly. “Because I don’t want to think about it!”

 

Yunho said after a minute, “But you’re Mr. Realist. Can’t we just talk –”

 

“Gifts!” Changmin interrupted loudly as he rummaged through the backpack that was lying next to the coffee table.

 

Yunho stopped fighting it for now and went to grab the gift for Changmin he bought a week ago. He came back into the living room with an envelope. He noticed Changmin was sitting back on the couch with an envelope too. Yunho remained standing, staring down at Changmin’s downcast expression.

 

“I’m sorry I ruined the mood,” Yunho said, handing the other man the envelope. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

Changmin reached up, taking the envelope and tearing open the seal. “It’s a picture of a dog?”

 

Yunho let out a small laugh. “Yes, but it represents a real dog…your new dog. I know you haven’t wanted to get a new one ever since Mangdongie died all those years ago, but I thought you’d want another this year. You’ve been hinting at it for a while.”

 

Suddenly grinning, Changmin said, “This is a Maltese, just like Mangdongie.”

 

Yunho nodded. “I did that on purpose. She’s so precious. I can’t wait until you meet her. She’s adopted in your name. We can go down to the store and pick her up whenever you want.”

 

Standing up, Changmin slipped his arms about Yunho’s waist, hugging him tightly. “Thank you, bunny.”

 

Yunho’s heart warmed. The younger man only called him ‘bunny’ when Yunho had done something that pleased him beyond measure.

 

Changmin stepped back to give Yunho his gift. “Open this carefully.”

 

Eagerly but not wanting to ruin the gift, Yunho tore the seal slowly. Inside, there were two plane tickets…to Spain!

 

“Oh my God!” Yunho exclaimed and jumped on top of Changmin, knocking them both onto the couch. “Spain! A trip to Spain!”

 

Changmin grunted in pain but held on to Yunho. “There’s my Yunho again. I just thought…I’d noticed you’ve been down lately. Specifically about our relationship. Am I off-base here?”

Yunho felt a tiny bit of shame. He hadn’t realized he was that transparent. “I didn’t think you noticed…”

 

Sliding up to rest his back on the arm of the couch, Changmin spoke seriously, “You’ve been avoiding me. I may have just dodged a question but you’ve been distancing yourself from me for weeks. I can pinpoint it to after Christmas when you started acting this way. Do you realize we haven’t had sex in a month?”

 

It hadn’t occurred to Yunho that it’s been that long. “I…um...it’s not like I didn’t want to…”

 

Changmin snorted. “You could’ve fooled me. You’ve been finding excuses to stay late at the orphanage and coming home after I’ve fallen asleep. You don’t even want to snuggle anymore. You jumping on me right now was the first real move you’ve made in a while.”

 

Yunho opened then snapped his mouth shut because he really couldn’t deny any of that. He had been immersing himself with orphanage work, especially ever since Changmin bought him the rights to one of the rundown orphanages in Seoul for an anniversary gift. Yunho had been so ecstatic to dig his heels into the place, ~~;~~ renovating the orphanage from the ground up. The previous owners ran the place under horrible conditions due to lack of funds. Yunho expertly changed that around within the first year.

He did spend a lot of time working but lately he’d been taking it to extreme.

 

Yunho sighed, sitting up straight. “I…I don’t know what to say.”

 

“The truth would be nice,” Changmin suggested derisively. “Are you going through some sort of mid-life crisis or something?”

 

Well. That hit pretty close to home. “Alright, Changmin. Yes, it’s something like that.” He decided to confess what’s been bothering him. “Remember that day after New Year’s we went shopping for jeans?”

 

Changmin nodded, normally wide eyes squinted with confusion. “Yes?”

 

“Well, remember how you were trying on several skinny jeans I picked out for you and they all seemed to not fit you?”

 

Offended, Changmin said, “Hey! Are you calling me fat?”

 

Startled, Yunho waved his hands in defense. “No, No! It’s not that!”

 

“I know I’ve put on a few pounds,” Changmin grumbled, rubbing his swell of tummy. “I thought you liked my body…you always said so…”

 

Really now, who was having the real mid-life crisis here? Yunho rubbed his eyes. “Of course I do. That’s how the whole thing got started. We were at the shop. You were trying on jeans and that saleswoman wouldn’t stop flirting with you. She kept commenting on your legs, which you know I love! And you weren’t doing anything to deter the attention…in fact, I remember you enjoying it.”

Changmin blinked a few times. “Come on now. You know that means nothing. I was enjoying the compliments, yes, but –“

 

“There’s more!” Yunho firmly interrupted. “We went walking around the mall afterwards. You just…you were eyeing a few women…and a couple of very good-looking men I might add!”

 

Frowning, Changmin asked, “You’re really going to hold me accountable for that? We all look, it doesn’t mean anything. Besides, you know my attention to detail. If I was staring, I probably had a comment or two to make about that person. I don’t even remember. That’s what’s been bothering you? That’s why you’ve been avoiding me? You thought I was losing interest in you?”

 

Yunho’s tongue felt like rubber as he said, “Yes.”

 

Changmin rolled sideways, body racked with laughter. Yunho pulled himself off the couch and stared down at his younger partner. “Well, I’m glad I can amuse you,” he said dispassionately.

 

The laughter faded into soft chuckles as Changmin rose off the couch, a hand reaching out to grip the back of Yunho’s neck and reeled him in for a kiss.

 

“Our trip is in a few days,” Changmin squeezed him closer. “Ready to take our relationship on a joy ride?”

Staring into Changmin’s aged eyes, Yunho took a deep breath and decided to trust. “Sure. If you can stand this old man.”

 

Changmin raised an eyebrow. “Well, I wonder if you can _handle_ this old man.”

 

A quiver of excitement ran through Yunho for the first time in a long time. He wasn’t sure what to expect. But Changmin was giving him these lewd looks as they climbed into bed that night. The younger man didn’t make any moves or anything but the looks were enough. Yunho buried himself deeper under the covers, mentally preparing himself for what’s to come.

 

 

~**~

 

 

In two days’ time they were boarding the plane to Spain. Yunho had put one of his most trusted assistants in charge of the orphanage and Changmin had wrapped up his latest drama last week and wouldn’t start promotion for another two weeks. So, they were both free to enjoy their 7 days and 6 nights’ vacation in Spain.

 

They were led to the first-class seating. Yunho sunk down into the plush seat and pulled off his sunglasses. He scanned through the itinerary Changmin gave him after going through customs. He read the first part and smiled at Changmin. “Our first stop is the same beach we visited for the El Sol photoshoot. Oh Changminnie! _And_ Madrid…that’s awesome, we’ll be able to see the capital!”

 

Changmin looked pleased with himself. “Thought you’d like that.”

Yunho read on but there were only three words, in Spanish:

 

_hacer el amor_

 

Eyebrows furrowed, Yunho leaned sideways to ask what the phrase meant but Changmin already had his headphone on and eyes closed. And Yunho knew better than to wake the sleeping dragon. He shrugged off his confusion, making the assumption that the phrase was probably a place Changmin wanted them to visit, and accepted a soda from the stewardess.

 

Sometime later, after lunch and when the airplane lights were dimmed, Yunho awoke with a crick in his neck. The movie on the mini-screen he had been watching had ended. He could hear Changmin snoring softly next to him, with a cushion supporter around his neck and headphones still intact.

 

Yunho stared at his partner and sighed. Here they were going on the first adventure since their hectic days as Dong Bang Shin Ki and he feared they were going to spend it like this, sleeping and watching movies.

 

A sudden wave of mischievousness rose up in him, compelling him to poke at Changmin. He poked at the younger man’s chest, cheeks, arm…laughter bubbled in his chest at seeing Changmin’s face twitch. This was never a good sign, but Yunho was too bored and restless to care.

 

When his fingers found a tickle spot, the thighs, Changmin’s eyes sprang open and he snarled, “Do you have a death wish?”

 

Under the dim lighting, Changmin should have appeared more threatening but all Yunho could do was double over and release the laugh he was holding in. Changmin tried to glare at him and failed. They both giggled, making the few people around them stir in their sleep.

 

Changmin quieted and shot Yunho a strange look. Yunho looked away to stare out the small window, seeing nothing but darkness. Changmin cleared his throat and said, “I need to go to the bathroom.”

 

With a shrug, Yunho pointed at the small bathroom in the back of the first class section of the plane. When he started tinkering with the small television remote, Changmin cleared his throat again. “How about you meet me there in a minute?”

 

“Meet you where?”

 

“The bathroom.”

 

“The bathroom? You want us to pee together?”

Changmin face-palmed. “ _Noooooooo_.” Then he looked up. “I just thought we’d start the _hacer el amor_ from the itinerary.”

 

“What does that even mean?” Yunho was skeptical now. Changmin’s right brow arched as he said huskily, “It means _make love_. Wouldn’t you like that, Yunho?”

Eyes shifting around nervously, Yunho asked, “In the bathroom? Changminnie, we can’t…”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because we’ll get caught.”

 

Changmin unbuckled himself. “We’re not going to get caught. Everyone is asleep. It’s the perfect time to do it. Meet me there in a minute!” The younger man winked and dashed off. Yunho heard the distant click of the small bathroom door and laid his head back on the seat. He tapped his fingers on the arm rest, counting to 60.

 

_59…58…57…56…_

 

Yunho couldn’t believe he was about to engage in public sex…

 

… _43…42…41…40…_

 

He unbuckled himself and stretched his neck, adjusting the collar of his red polo t-shirt.

 

… _32…31…30…29…_

 

A stewardess walked by, asking him if he needed anything. Yunho smiled charmingly, shaking his head. When the stewardess disappeared behind the curtain to the kitchen area, Yunho scurried away to the bathroom. He couldn’t wait the whole damn minute!

 

Yunho knocked softly on the door. The lock clicked open and Yunho was dragged into the cramped bathroom space.

 

Changmin’s breath puffed hotly on his neck. “Well, hello. Fancy meeting you here.”

 

Wincing at the small sink digging into this back, Yunho chuckled. “This is insane, I hope you know. We can’t _do_ anything in here.”

 

“I beg to differ, my good sir!” Changmin saluted with one hand and groped for Yunho’s butt with another. “Come here…”

 

Changmin pulled Yunho to sit on the closed toilet seat then knelt down in front of him. Yunho sensed Changmin wanted him to do something…Yunho didn’t know what…or how to go about it. He’s been so out-of-it, so out-of-tune with his sexual nature, so closed-off from Changmin, Yunho was at a loss.

 

Changmin made no move to make it easier on him, though. His younger partner just wobbled a bit on his knees as the plane hit an air bump. Yunho reached out two hands to grip Changmin’s shoulders, kneading them then moving them up to caress the younger man’s face.

 

Shutting his eyes, Changmin whispered, “I missed you, sexy bunny.”

 

Sighing, Yunho let his hands drop to the slight pudge of his tummy. “I just…don’t feel sexy anymore.”

 

Abruptly, Changmin shot up and pulled Yunho up with him. Brown eyes flashing, Changmin spun Yunho around and pushed him back to the sink; Yunho could see their reflection in the mirror. Grinding his teeth, Changmin said, “Let me make you feel sexy again…”

 

He wanted to believe that. So, let his head fall back onto Changmin’s shoulder. Twisting his arm back, Yunho threaded his fingers through Changmin’s thick hair. He tugged and, on command, Changmin latched on to his neck, nipping and kissing the tender flesh.

 

Yunho gasped. “I didn’t know…you could still want me like this.”

 

“You know I’m a lazy ass,” Changmin mouthed Yunho’s collarbone. “You have to give me signals.”

 

“Changminnie?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Kiss me?”

 

Changmin tore his lips away and tip the older man’s head back for a kiss. Something inside Yunho broke; he started feeling that old spark again. He spun around to kiss Changmin fully on the mouth, his back digging into the sink as the plane rocked. The pilot’s voice announced for everyone to be buckled into their seats as they were experiencing a small turbulence.

 

Yunho ignored it, completely focused on his partner. He pulled back from the kiss to stare into those aged eyes. Changmin breathed, “Pretend it’s the first time…touch me…”

Hesitantly and with some reverence, Yunho touched. Everywhere he could in such a tight space. Changmin moaned against Yunho’s forehead, “I miss being inside you, bunny…ah! Yes, there…”

 

Yunho’s hands somehow found themselves slipping from Changmin’s soft tummy, following the happy trail to the front of Changmin’s jeans. At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

 

“Sirs. Um. You have been in there for a while…others need the restroom…” The stewardess must have seen them slip into the bathroom together. _Fuck_.

 

“Fuck,” Changmin whined, pushing into Yunho’s hand. Yunho sighed and called out, “We’ll be right out.”

 

“What!” Changmin sounded outraged. “I never agreed to that! If you’re worried about lube, we can use soap!”

 

Yunho hushed him. Using the mirror, he fixed his bangs and straightened out his clothes. Avoiding Changmin’s eyes, Yunho slipped out of the bathroom. He smiled uneasily at the stewardess, who gave a judging look, and said, “He’ll be right out.”

 

Changmin returned to his seat and buckled himself, throwing Yunho (and the stewardess) dirty looks. Lying back with his headphones on, Yunho figured it was for the best. He wasn’t sure his bad hip could handle a vigorous fucking from a wound-up Changmin.

 

Maybe later.

 

In a bed, like two respectable middle-aged adults.

 

 

~**~

 

 

A respectable adult would never sit naked in the jacuzzi outside the hotel room, where anyone visiting the pool or looking out their window could see it all. Helplessly, Yunho watched as Changmin decided to do exactly that when they arrived at their hotel in Spain. But Yunho was never one to accuse his dear life partner of being _respectable_.

 

A naked, wet Shim Changmin was trying to coax Yunho to join him. With a beer bottle in one hand, Changmin yelled out, “Take off all your clothes and get in here! It feels awesome!”

 

Yunho folded his arms, approaching the jacuzzi cautiously. “I’d rather not, Changmin. I don’t trust you to act respectably.”

 

Changmin’s features transformed into mocking fury. “Get in here, Yunho! I know bunny wants some lovin’!”

 

Lips twitching, cheeks flushing, Yunho protested, “I’m not getting in there naked!”

 

Mouth drawn into a straight line, Changmin scowled, “You’re going to come in here covered from head-to-toe aren’t you?”

 

Yunho walked back through the glass door of the hotel room. He heard Changmin shout, “That is unacceptable! Don’t you dare wear a shirt!”

 

 

~**~

 

 

He’s wearing a long, sleeveless shirt and a bathing suit when he walked back outside. Changmin appraised his outfit with an arched brow. “I knew it.”

 

Yunho paid no heed to the judgment and glided into the warm water. Feeling the strong jets kneading his aching back muscles, Yunho leaned back, arms thrown back casually over the edge of the jacuzzi.

 

He glanced at Changmin, noting him doing something under the water. “Changmin, what - ?” Oh hell no. Changmin was pink in the face and biting his lips. The man was jacking off! In the water! In public water!

 

Glaring, Yunho swam towards him to smack the busy arm. “Are you kidding me? You’re actually going to masturbate in the middle of a public place? There’s a couple swimming in the other pool!”

 

Changmin’s arm movement halted. “Masturbate? Seriously, you’ve turned into a stuffy old man.”

 

Yunho gasped, furious now. “ _Stuffy old man_?”

 

The arm movement started up again. Changmin responded snootily, “Well, what else to do you call it when your lover doesn’t even have the _courtesy_ to remove his shirt before getting into a pool.”

 

Yunho puffed up his chest, pointing a finger at Changmin. “Now you listen here: you’re acting inappropriately. I realize we’re in a foreign country but we can’t get caught doing this. Why can’t you just sit in a hot tub and soak like a regular person!”

 

Changmin hissed, tipping his head back to the edge of the jacuzzi. “Oh yes, hyung, lecture me. Tell me I’m being bad.”

 

Yunho’s jaw dropped. “I…uhhhh...” He decided to play along because the small noises Changmin was making coupled with the image of what was going on underneath the water, caught Jung Junior’s attention. “You’ve been a bad boy, Changminnie…”

 

Changmin hummed, “Yes, yes I have. It’s your fault…for months I’ve indulged your need for space. Then on the plane earlier…and now, holding back your gorgeous chest from me…” Changmin hand was working as fast as the density of water would let him.

 

Floating closer until he could feel Changmin’s body heat, Yunho murmured, “You still think my chest is gorgeous?”

 

“I never stopped,” Changmin reached out to pinch Yunho’s nipples through his shirt. “Take this damn shirt off…I want to feel you.”

 

Self-conscious of the other couple swimming in the pool next to them, Yunho kept his shirt on but moved to hover in between Changmin’s legs, inadvertently stopping the younger man’s fun under the water.

 

“You know what I want, Changminnie?” Yunho asked.

 

“No.” Shaking his head, Changmin stared at Yunho’s hardened nipples through the wet t-shirt.

Feeling his way up Changmin’s thighs, fingers wrapped around a familiar hardness. Changmin long, tense body shuddered. He could sense the intensity of the younger man’s desire. A burst of power and his old self-confidence came rushing back.

 

Massaging Changmin’s thigh with his other hand, Yunho lowered his voice. “I want us to go back into the hotel room. I want you to tie me to the bed…and blindfold me. I want to completely abandon my body to you, like I used to do when we were younger. I don’t want to hold back.” Yunho swam further in until his lips grazed Changmin’s reddened left ear. “Drive me wild, Changminnie. Make me come over and over again. Come with me…”

 

Yunho rose up out of the water, shorts and t-shirt clinging to his body as he hopped out of the jacuzzi. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder. Changmin was red in the face and seemed conflicted about something. Then Yunho remembered that his partner was naked underneath the water. His laughter boomed all the way into the room; show no mercy to a man like Changmin and the effect will be irresistible.

 

 

~**~

 

 

Gripping the headboard harder, all Yunho could see was darkness. But there was no need to see, just feel. Feel the heat of Changmin’s mouth and wet tongue gliding over every inch of him. His body arched and trembled as soft lips ate at the tender flesh of his inner thighs. His nipples were pinched then suckled. His neck was lightly bitten with clever nips. His ass was squeezed and slapped gently. Talented fingers probed and found the trigger inside Yunho that made him throw his legs over Changmin’s shoulders and whine.

 

With Yunho begging for anything and everything, Changmin relented and took him, with knowing, powerful strokes. His wrists were untied from the headboard; Yunho’s arms automatically wrapped around Changmin’s neck. The younger man pulled back on the blindfold, exposing Yunho’s neck to more torture.

 

Grinding into him, Changmin grunted, “I cherish every crevice of your body, every wrinkle, every part softened with age. I will always see my perfect hyung, my Jung Star. No one could ever please me like you, Yunho; your body knows me, welcomes me, bleeds me dry of every ounce of desire.” Changmin kissed Yunho’s sweaty forehead, penetrating deeper into him. “Young or old, you’ll always be my honey bunny.”

 

Inexplicable joy overflowed Yunho’s heart, mingling with the thrumming desire in his veins. Yunho was climbing, his heart beat escalating. Changmin carried him the rest of the way and they dropped down together.

 

The blindfold was removed from his eyes. Yunho blinked the stars and moisture away. He hugged Changmin with his legs and allowed his lover to rest on top of him. Face buried in Yunho’s neck, Changmin mumbled, “Not bad, old man. How’d I do?”

 

Grinning, Yunho caressed Changmin’s smooth back. “Not bad either. Did you throw off your back?”

 

Lifting his head up with a pout, Changmin complained, “Just because I’m a little heavier in the front doesn’t mean I can’t fuck like I used to! My back is fine, thank you very much!” Despite his protest, Changmin sat up with a wince, stretching and complaining some more.

 

Yunho rolled over, feigning fatigue, he remarked, “So much for making me _come over and over again_. Guess I’ll have to do myself for the rest of the evening…”

 

“Yah!” Changmin rolled him back over; Yunho giggled uncontrollably in his scowling face. “I’ll show you _over and over again, old man_!”

 

Yunho bounced up and shouted, “I should hope so! And stop calling me old man, _deer_! I’m your bunny!”

 

Whirling the blindfold over his head like a lasso, Changmin bounded on top of Yunho. “Less talking, more sexing!”

 

And they tumbled back on the bed, forgetting the trip’s itinerary and minding nothing but each other. Yunho regretted the time they lost because of his stupidity. But he planned to make it up to his Changminnie for the rest of his life.

 

Changmin kissed him deeply. Yunho squeezed Changmin’s butt cheeks and pulled back to lay a kiss on the side of Changmin’s neck, knowing an adorable freckle resided there. Changmin sighed; Yunho did it again…and again.

 

After all, there was still a lot of battery life left in this old bunny.

 

 


End file.
